Jedi Hunter: Division
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: One Month after the attack on the Remnant Alliance outpost, a new group rises to prominence, The Red Fang. Blake along with Jedi Padawan Vuren, and Mandalorian Bora Lone, go to Menagerie to investigate the new group.


**Division**

 **One month has passed after the Schnee family joined in the Alliance, and four months after the battle of Mistral. The White Fang had one master before, but now three heads have appeared. The three heads are at odds. A majority of the surviving White Fang fight for Lady Vox, while a second force wishes to be equals. A third group is led by a mysterious power. Blake received a message from her old friend, Ilia…**

Blake was in a hospital room. The room of Bora Lone. A month ago, her body took too much dust into her blood stream. Blake came to check up on her, and to get Karel out of the room every once and a while. She was sitting next to Bora. She was basically healed, but the doctors wanted to be sure.

She was getting released today. Blake was going to get her back to the school.

"Hey, thanks." Bora said. She was in her hospital gown sitting in a bed. The doctors would come in today and do a final checkup.

"It's the least I could do for you." Blake said. "And it keeps Karel moving. He fell asleep in the hallway yesterday. Ruby had to get him to his ship."

"I'm sorry about him. I've never seen him like this." Bora said

"At least he cares for you." Blake feels a rumble in her pocket. At the same time a female doctor entered the room. Blake checked her scroll and saw the number. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me miss, but you'll have to step out for this." The doctor said.

* * *

"Alright." Blake walks out. She looks back at her scroll to make sure that the number was the same one that she thought she saw.

It was. It was Ilia.

Blake looked at the message she sent.

" _Blake… It's been a while…_

 _I need to see you._

 _I'll be in our old spot._

 _Please come."_

Their old spot was on Menagerie. Blake responded back

" _What's this about?"_

" _It's about the Red Fang."_

" _What's the Red Fang?"_

There was no response. The Doctor walked out of the room.

"She's cleared to leave. She says that you are going to take her home. We're going to need you to sign some things, and you'll be off."

* * *

After a few minutes of signing papers, and getting Karel to get his ship ready, Blake walked back into the hospital room with Bora. Blake was given Bora's clothes, which Blake gave to Bora

"Bora, something's happening with the white fang. Do you know about the "Red Fang?" Blake asked.

Bora was getting her shirt on when she was asked. "No."

"I'm going to need to ask your boyfriend for a ride. I need to go to Menagerie." Blake handed Bora her shoes.

"Or you could ask me."

"You are just getting out of the hospital. I don't think so. Besides, this doesn't affect you."

"Actually, stuff with the white fang does involve me. Someone who was like a little brother to me is in the white fang." Bora got her socks on and grabbed her shoes. She put them on and stood up.

"Should you really be moving like that yet?"

"I feel better, trust me. So, once we drop off Karel we'll take a quick trip to the island. Got family there?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to pick up anyone else?" Bora started to stretch, cracking her bones.

"No. I want as few people involved in this as possible."

Blake and Bora left the hospital room and walked out. When they got to the front, Karel was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Bora up and moving. He almost ran over to her and hugged her, but he stopped.

* * *

"Where'd you park?" Bora said.

"Over there." He pointed to the ship, with Vuren inside of it. She was waving, and Bora smiled.

"Looks like your team is here." Blake said. Karel took off his coat and gave it to Bora. They were still in Atlas, so it was cold. She gladly took it, and they went to the ship. Weiss was still here too. She kept Karel from staying in the hospital for the month.

"Let's get going." Vuren said. Everyone got strapped into there seats, except for Vuren. She was standing when the ship lifted off the ground. They started to fly back to Beacon. Bora was right behind Karel for the trip.

* * *

When they got back Karel was the first one who left. Weiss went, and so did Vuren…

"It's all clear now." Blake said. Bora got to the controls and started to lift off.

Vuren sensed something was up. She turned around and felt the door closing. She used the force to jump up to it and get in before the door closed. Karel didn't notice quick enough.

Vuren ran to the cockpit. She felt Bora and Blake starting to take off.

"What are you doing?" She asked

Blake turned around but didn't say anything

"We got some business that needs to be taken care of. We don't need you." Bora said

"Well you have me. It's not like I exactly know what anything in here does."

"Why not?" Blake asked, but then realized the answer… Vuren was still blind. "Oh, yeah…"

"Where are we going?" She asked. This time she sat down and strapped herself in.

"Menagerie." Bora said. Bora put in co-ordinances for the docks of Menagerie and started flying. Bora felt her pocket buzz, so she got out her scroll.

"We got some things to do Karel. We needed the ship, and as few people as possible. I'll make it up to you later. Love you, bye." She ended the call.

They kept flying for a while, until Bora turned it to auto-pilot. She got up and got herself some food.

"You realize that this is a crime, right?" Vuren said.

"When has that ever stopped a Mandalorian?" She said. She got a bag of coffee beans out of a shelf and started to make herself some coffee.

"What's going on at Menagerie?" Vuren asked.

"I'm going to meet an old friend…" Blake said."

"And We're going there to help. Who knows, maybe you can find someone there for you." Bora said playfully.

"Very funny." Vuren said.

"I was told about something called the 'Red Fang'. I'm going to meet with my friend to learn about it. This might be really important." Blake said

Blake was the only one awake. She watched as they flew over the water thinking about what she would say. The last time she saw Ilia she was with _him._ She regretted everyday she spent with Adam…

But now he was long dead… More than half a year ago he was killed by the Empire.

She didn't know if she was ready to meet Ilia… or her parents.

"Hey, do you need to talk?" Bora askes. She woke up and saw Blake looking out of the window.

"I'm going to meet my friend… She's in the white fang… or so I think."

"I have a friend in the white fang too. He talked to me recently… He was there when Mistral fell."

"My friend wasn't there. She was a guard of Sienna Khan. Anyways, the last time I saw her was the night before I ran away to Vale. She told me about her parents. She got the Faunus jackpot. She's a chameleon faunus. She looked like a human. She even went to one of the academies. She was surrounded by racists. That's the problem living on this world. People hate each other. That's why I joined the white fang. I joined to stop the hate between the races. You can see how that's worked."

Bora shook her head.

"Back on Mandalore, we were trained to fight. We were never given these thoughts of hatred for others. Not even the Jedi. In the past a Mandalorian was a title earned… A Mandalorian was an honorable warrior. It didn't matter what race you were, or what where you came from. You were a fighter. That's why we thrived against all odds." Bora sat back in her chair

"When were you last there?"

"Over a decade ago. My parents are long dead. Killed by a Jedi. Dooku was his name, or so I think. They fought alongside a true warrior, Jango Fett. He was killed about four years ago in battle. Shame."

"Your people sound great." Blake said

"Now don't get it all wrong. We have our bad. Just look at Mandalore. Our warring has caused it to be inhabitable. We live in big domes. We started to elect officials. They didn't have to earn the title of ruler of Mandalore. It's plain dishonorable." She spun around in her chair and stopped facing the water.

"But that's enough about me. What else about you?"

"You want to know some problems I have? One, two of my teammates are gone training for days at a time, and my other one is playing politician! Look at this! Everything is just going too fast." Blake yelled. Vuren didn't wake up.

"Things are changing fast. It's the empire's fault you know. If they didn't arrive, then the world might be in a better place. Sometimes I wish that all this Jedi stuff would end, but then what fun would that be. Come with me. I want to show you some fruits of our troubles." Bora got up, and so did Blake. They walked past an open door, with six Atlesian Guards, that were off.

"Why do you have Six Atlesian Guards?" Blake asked.

"I bought two of them and were given the other four."

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Blake asked.

"No, but what do want to show you can make your home more livable." Bora enters a room with a droid on a table. It isn't completed yet, but Blake could tell that it mostly was.

"What do you mean?" Blake poked it, but Bora grabbed her hand shaking her head

"Please don't. This droid can convert Desert into dirt. It can also take toxins out of the ground."

"This could revolutionize the world. How many are there?"

"This one. It's not enough to fix the entire desert. That would take centuries to do." Bora stared at it.

* * *

The ship shook violently. Blake and Bora ran to the cockpit, seeing that they were getting closer to the water. Vuren woke up and got to the door.

"We're getting boarded!" She said. It was true. They touched the ground and the three of them were thrown off their feet. Bora pressed a button on her gauntlet. The Atlesian Guards activated and moved to the front entry hatch. Blake and Vuren were waiting while Bora tried to fix her ship.

The systems were failing. They can't get away from whoever's coming to get them. The front hatch started to open. Everyone got ready for what was going to happen. The door opened and two people in stormtrooper outfits walked in. They fired stun shots, knocking out their systems.

Vuren turned on her lightsabers and yelled "You have to three to get off this ship!"

"A Jedi!" They said. "We got to tell the boss about this one."

"No need." A man walked a board the ship. He was followed by a woman.

The man was wearing a suit and tie. He was well groomed. He looked like a business man. The Woman was in a much more revealing set of clothes. She was wearing a lot of lace. They had different eye colors. One had hazel, the other had green eyes.

"I'm Bronze Hamilton. This is my sister, Robin Hamilton. We were told that there would be an imperial shuttle passing by."

"Well we aren't Vox's henchmen."

"But you're a Jedi so that means you're working with the Alliance. Unlike the Empire, the Alliance hasn't attacked us. We'll not harm you, but in return you put in a good word for us." Robin says

"Why would we do that? You're just a bunch of pirates." Vuren says

"Not true. We are a part of a guild of Pirates. We get the job done, no matter what." Bronze said

"So, was this a job?" Blake asked

"No, just some miscommunication. You have my frankest apologies. Here, this should get that lock fixed." Robin pulls out a wad of Lien, and a business card. "You'll know where to find us. Everyone, we're going."

Just like that they left, and the ship was able to move again. Bora took the card and looked at the number on it. It was a comm wave. She put the card in her pocket and continued to fly.

* * *

Bora flew manually for the rest of the ride. It was a peaceful one, but none of the girls said anything. At the crack of dawn, they saw Menagerie…

Blake left the cockpit to make a call. They flew over the docks and landed at the edge of a forest. Before anyone left Bora started to fix the Atlesian Guards. Vuren was by the door, which would need to be fixed.

"I know a guy who can do that." Bora said.

Blake came out and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out. She moved in the direction of the large house. It was visible from where they landed. The three walked to the large house, until they were right there. Blake took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door, and Blake said

"Hey mom." Bora looked at Blake's mom and saw the resemblance. Blake's mom hugged her. Then they heard a voice cry out

"Is she here Kali?" The voice was deep, and it belonged to who Bora figured was Blake's dad. When he came to the door Bora stood in silent amazement. He was big.

"Hey dad."

He came up to her and gave her a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"My baby girl."

"Dad, you're embarrassing me." Blake said

He put Blake down and looked at Bora and Vuren.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Bora Lone, and this is our friend, Vuren." Bora said. Blake's father shook her hand.

"My name's Ghira. I welcome you into my home. Blake, I'm so glad to see you again." He smiles.

"It's good to see everyone here… Dad, have you seen Ilia recently?"

"That's odd. No, I haven't. Did something happen?" He said while holding his hand to his chin.

"She sent me a message. She talked about the _red fang_. Do you know what that is?"

"We'll talk about this inside…" Ghira says. His eyes are looking at someone off in the distance. A guard. He brings the girls in and sits them down at the table. Kali went to make tea.

"Menagerie is changing. The Alliance has brought guards here to make sure that we don't fall into Vox's hands. The people are on edge ever since her speech. The government sent out guards for the first time in years to "Keep the Peace". Racism hasn't fallen since they arrived." Ghira made a fist and slammed it on the table.

"It's that bad here. No wonder the white fang rose." Bora said

"Dad, you didn't tell me about the red fang. Do you know about it?" Blake said

"I know generally about it. They were a splinter group in the white fang ever since I led it. After the death of Adam, they became a more vocal group. Only after Khan was named a public enemy did they officially break off. Khan is the leader, and she took about a quarter of the white fang with her. She is a dangerous character." Ghira said

"Can we trust her?" Blake asked

"No, but I fear that we have no choice. War is inevitable, and the Empire is stronger than all the rest of Remnant put together. That's why the Alliance is making all these alliances. It's getting desperate for Allies."

"Is it really that bad? Why haven't they attacked us yet?" Bora asked. Kali came back with the tea, and Vuren grabbed a cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip. "It is strange that they would attack the capital of a Kingdom and do nothing about its allies."

"They have done some things. Word around the coast is that a special group called Recon Zero Went to the Dark Lands and came back. Word also has it that Vox hasn't started the war yet because she's Pregnant." Kali said

"That's a surprisingly good reason. I didn't think Sith could be so kind, even to off-spring." Vuren said.

"If she's pregnant than she can't fight at her best." Bora replied.

"Once that child is born, you can count on a war. Menagerie will most likely be the first target. Maybe Vytal. We aren't ready for that yet." Ghira said. He took a cup and took a sip from it. He sighed and put it down.

* * *

They continued to talk till night fell. Kali got up and showed Bora and Vuren to guest rooms. Blake went to her room. She walked to the balcony and waited. She knew that Ilia would find her here. She waited for a few minutes and tried to get her scroll, but a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"That better be you Ilia." Blake said

Ilia uncovered Blake's eyes and turned her around. She smiled and hugged Blake.

"It's good to see you." Ilia said. Blake returned the hug.

"Vox didn't hurt you, right?" Blake asked.

"No, when she attacked Khan we evacuated… We did lose a lot of good people though." She looked down.

"Why did she attack you?"

"She wanted to make a statement, she was the big boss around Mistral." Ilia sighed.

"What did she attack you with?" Blake asked.

"I think she calls them Droids. They were deadly. There were only thirty that were sent. They were 'HK' units." Ilia grabbed a piece of metal, with the letters 'HK' on it.

"Bora told me about those once. They were deadly assassins." Blake said

"Definitely. They killed Jae and Maze." Jae was a female goat faunus and Maze was a male Spider Faunus. Blake knew them both.

"How many did we get?"

"Not many. Khan took down three before having to flee. I got one. Nyan got another. The other guards kept Khan safe. We got out, but the palace was set ablaze. I could see the smoke for miles."

Two Faunus in white fang masks painted red dropped down from the roof.

"Blake, these are some of our agents in Menagerie. Fall and Onyx."

Fall was a female fox faunus with red eyes, and Onyx was an Ox faunus with brown eyes. "Ilia, I think we're going to have company soon." Fall said

"They found us?"

"Five. HK droids. Jennie is coming to here. We think we have ten minutes" Onyx said

"Get everyone in the house ready."

* * *

Bora was sleeping or trying to. She rolled in her bed and felt something wrong in the air. She got up and went to her window. She saw someone jump on the balcony right in front of her. She opened the door and looked at them. She looked at the stranger's back. There was a set of torn off wings. She was a faunus.

"HK droids" She said. She got out a spear but turned it into a sniper rifle. "Get ready to fight. They took out Roy and Teal." The faunus said

"Who are you?" Bora asked.

"Jennie Celio. I'm in the Red Fang."

"Where are the HK droids?" Bora got out two pistols and went to the door of the room. Vuren was across the hall, but she got out of her room at the same time "We're under attack." She said.

"I know." Jennie fired off a shot.

Blake along with three other faunus ran through the hallway. Ghira and Kali came into the hallway with two guards following them.

"What's happening?" Ghira asks.

"Vox is trying to kill us." Blake says.

Jennie moves into the hallway and switches her weapon. "The Droids are at the front door. There faster than we thought." She said. Just then they could all hear a large burst coming from the front of the house. They all start to run towards the sound.

* * *

When the group gets to the front entrance they see the bodies of four guards, and another six are shooting at the droids. There were only five droids, but they were fast. The other guards joined the fight. Bora handed Kali a blaster and Guarded her.

"Blake, be careful. These droids are killers." Bora says. She fires a shot at a droid. She hits one, but not anywhere that would disable it.

Ghira roared and grabbed a table that was nearby. He charged a droid and hit it. He hit it with so much power that the head came flying off. He grabbed onto it's arms and ripped them off. Two droids shot for him, but he used the body of the one he killed to absorb the shots.

Vuren jumped off the walls to get right behind the last one. She turned her lightsabers on cutting the one in front of her in two. The droid's body fell at her feet. She heard a beeping coming from it.

Her blind eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen.

"Bomb!" she yelled. She used the force to throw it outside into the air. It blew up. People were gathering outside of the house.

"Get out of here!" Vuren said. She spun around just in time, since one of the HK droids were just about to stab her. They missed her, but not her clothes.

She pushed it towards Blake, who was ready. She cut the droid in half and slammed the body o the ground. Vuren tried to get to it before it exploded but couldn't when she got hit by a blaster bolt. She dropped one lightsaber, then got behind cover. The droid wasn't dead yet. It fired two more blasts, hitting two of the remaining guards. They both died.

"This is going to hurt." She said, but she swung her lightsaber in a vertical fashion and used the force to direct it. She cut of the head of the droid, hopefully killing it, and called back her lightsaber. Just like she said, it hurt.

Jennie got out of cover to throw her spear into an HK unit. Onyx got out a mace and went towards the HK unit. He bashed it once, even getting its gun away from it, but the droid grabbed her hand and bent it back. He screamed. The HK droid got out a hidden Vibroblade and cut Onyx's throat. He coughed up blood, then fell to the floor lifeless. Fall got out her Bow and fired three arrows at the droid. Two landed into it, while the third caused the other two to explode. The top half of the droid was gone.

The last droid threw a grenade at Bora and Kali. Bora fired at it, missing. She grabbed Kali and rolled away from where they were. The grenade exploded, and it would have killed them if they stayed where they were.

A guard got Kali up but was shot by the droid. Kali yelled and fired three shots at the droid. Bora fired more shots at it. Ghira went up to it and smacked it. He hit it so hard that it left a dent in the wall. It still fired a shot of at Ghira, grazing his arm. Fall fired a shot at it's arm, locking it. Ghira took its head and ripped it off.

"That was the last one." He said.

* * *

He looked over all those who died.

"Who was this brave one?" Ghira asked

"He was Onyx. He came here to ask you if you would support the Red Fang. He never got the chance to." Fall said. She went over to his body and closed her eyes.

"But we have the chance. Ghira Belladonna, will you give your support to the Red Fang?" Ilia asked.

"I don't support the Red Fang if it will be led the same way as the White Fang. If it fights for real equality, fights for the people, and not for itself, then I will support it. If it uses peace to gain it's goals I will support it."

* * *

The house was damaged in the fight. Blake and the others stayed behind for a few more days helping clean up, but it was time to get back to Beacon.

Blake and Ilia were standing at her front Door.

"Come with us Blake. We need someone as strong as you." Ilia said

"I have to go… but why don't you come with us. We could use someone like you. You could be our face for the Red Fang." Blake said

Ilia thought of the idea and shook her head.

"I'll go with you, but I'll have to tell Khan."

"No need." Ghira said. He came to the door. He stopped and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked Ghira

"She's right behind me. We were just talking about how the Red Fang should be run.

He stepped aside and there was Khan. Ilia went down to one knee and Blake bowed.

"Mistress Khan… I didn't realize that you were here." Ilia said.

"Rise up, Representative Amitola." Khan smiled and held out a hand. Ilia shook it in disbelief.

Ilia hugged Khan, but stopped after she realized what she did

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I realize that you were excited. You should be, but you do need to come with me for a little while so that I can inform you of your new job." The two walked out of the room. Ghira and Blake were alone.

"Blake. You make us proud."

"Where's this coming from?" she asked

"I'm your father, so of course I would be proud of you. I hope that you are going to become a strong and wise Woman. I want you to always be able to talk to us. It's been too long."

"I know…" She held her head down.

"We want the best for you. We may not be able to protect you now that there is a war, but we want to let you know that we are always here for you." Blake hugs her dad with tears in here eyes.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

Bora, Vuren, Blake, and Ilia were going to the Ship, when Jennie stopped them.

"Mistress Khan assigned me to be the protector of Representative Amitola."

"So, are you saying that you want to come along with us?" Bora asked.

"Yes. I can heal people with a strange power. I can help Vuren here with that wound on her back" Vuren looked into the force to see that Jennie was force sensitive. She didn't say anything yet.

"Alright, as long as you don't slow us down." Bora said

"I have everything that I need." She had a large bag on her back.

"Well let's get going… Karel's going to be mad when we get back." Bora said

"Yes, he probably will."

 _ **Author's Notes: So here is the last of Team RWBY's Stories in the cold war.**_

 _ **Soon the War will go hot, and a baby will be born to two dark lords.**_

 _ **The Red Fang will join the Alliance, and so will the Pirate Union**_

 _ **Who saw the ending to Season 5? Finally, our heroes got a break.**_

 _ **They deserve that much at least.**_

 _ **Hope to see you guys again soon.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


End file.
